Unanswered Questions
by RollTideRoll01
Summary: I think "Chasing Zoey" left a lot of unanswered questions about relationships Quinn&Logan, Chase&Zoey that I think maybe some people would like answered. Here is what I think should have happed.  Disclaimer:I don't own Zoey 101 or any of Zoey 101  plz R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Q&L

"I can't believe we just told the entire student body that we are dating." Quinn said she leaned in to kiss her boyfriend for the second time in public.

"EWW! Why are you kissing Logan?" Lola asked confused and disgusted.

"Did you miss what we said at the prom?" Quinn asked Lola really unsure of what was going on.

"No I don't think so. Remember Vince and I was gone for most of the prom?" Lola reminded Quinn.

"That's right you and Vince were in the woods for most of the prom, Michel was with Mark at his car, Zoey and Chase were at the wall. So no one was there for that thing." Quinn remembered and reminded Logan.

"What thing?" Lola asked really confused.

"Well they will find out by everyone else so I guess…Me and Quinn have been dating for the past 3 months." Logan informed Lola.

Lola was speechless. "Hey what's up guys?" Chase and Zoey asked in unison.

"Logan…and…Quinn…are dating." Lola took forever to answer.

"You are dating Logan?" Zoey asked flabbergasted.

"For the past 3 months." Quinn added.

"That long?" Zoey asked.

"I was only gone for a semester right? That's only 4 and ½ months? A lot has changed in that little time." Chase stated.

"Well I myself am so happy our secret is out." Quinn stated.

"And why is that?" Logan asked.

"So I can do this." Quinn stated then leaned in for one of there make-out secessions.

"EWWWWW! Why are you too making-out?" Michael asked.

"Me and Quinn are dating." Logan said he loved to say that.

"I thought something was up when I saw you guys hugging." Michael said.

"I love you Quinn Pensky!" Logan yelled.

"I love you too Logan Reese!" Quinn yelled in response.

"WOW! I can't believe you too are really dating." Lola said.

"Well I love Quinn and you guys will just have to deal with that…and this." Logan said he then leaned in to kiss Quinn.

" EWWW! Get a room you guys!" Michael and Lola said in unison.

Quinn and Logan merely laughed at this statement and continued to kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

C&Z

"Wow, I'm so glad that your back I can't believe that you are actually my boyfriend." Zoey said still trying to take in what happened that night at prom.

"I can't believe I'm back and you're my girlfriend, Zoey…" Chase said not finishing his sentence.

"Yeah?" Zoey asked him to finish his sentence.

"Zoey, I love you, I have loved you ever since the moment I hit that flagpole." Chase said informing his new girlfriend.

"Chase, I love you too…But when do you mean?" Zoey asked trying to recollect that moment he hit the flagpole.

"You know 4 years ago, on your first day here at PCA, When I waved and said 'Hey' and you waved back and boom I ran into the flagpole?" Chase asked Zoey is she could recall that moment.

"Oh yeah…Wait a second, did you just say you were in love with me since my first day at PCA?" Zoey asked completely stunned at the fact of how long he liked her.

"Yeah, just since the moment I laid my eyes on you…" Chase finished his sentence with a kiss.

"Wow, that's a long time!" Zoey stated.

"Is that a bad thing?" Chase asked.

"No you're just a dork." Zoey said.

"How am I a dork…I fell off a wall for you?" Chase asked.

"Because you didn't tell me sooner!" Zoey added.

"I'm Sorry, I love you Brooks." Chase stated.

"I love you too Matthews." Zoey stated.

"Let's get some sushi." Chase said.

"After you boyfriend." Zoey stated.

"Of course." Chase agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

M&L

Michael and Lisa were walking across campus.

"I thought that first Mr. Takato was crazy, with the grapes and tuna fish." Michael kept pestering Lisa about Mr. Takato.

"Michael here is no Mr. Takato, I know you think there is but there isn't." Lisa was fed up with all of his talk on this subject.

"Look lil' Lisa, I don't know what was up with Mr. Takato, but I know he showed me how to drive a stick shift." Michael informed Lisa.

"I believe you, but all of the lower grade students don't know anything about a Mr. Takato." Lisa argued.

"I love you Lisa." Michael told her.

"I love you too Michael, but why are you changing the subject?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know." Michael stated.

"Ok, but I don't get but y…is that Quinn and Logan over there making-out over there in the lounge?" Lisa asked.

"I think it is…EWWWW!" Michael stated in disgust.

"Let's go talk to them!" Lisa yell-whispered to her boyfriend.

"Ok." Michael agreed.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Michael asked interrupting Quinn and Logan's make-out session, they seemed pretty PO'd.

"What do you guys want?" Quinn asked totally PO'd her and Logan were completely ticked off!

"I was just wondering what was up?" Lisa answered _"Well I also didn't want to see you two kiss anymore!"_ Lisa thought to herself.

"Oh well we were just kissing…now leave!" Logan hissed.

"Fine." Michael stated all defensive like.

They walked away, "WOW, he is harsh!" Michael exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

V&L

"I can't believe we missed most of the prom!" Lola shouted really ticked.

"Babe I told you I was sorry, but we mad it back didn't we?" Vince tried to get himself out of a hole that the cab driver dug for him.

"Yes we did, but we got back only because of Firewire and his nerds. If you didn't insist on coming late we wouldn't have got lost." Lola stated trying to blame it on Vince.

"You wanted to come 'fashionably late' and by freak chance we got the worst cab driver in the world!" Vince argued.

"Your right I was wrong to blame you for what was my fault." Lola admitted.

"I love you Lola." Vince told her.

"I love you too Vince." She said back, she suddenly stopped talking after rambling on for a long time.

"Why did you stop talking?" Vince asked.

"Look right over there." Lola stated pointing to the door right when Quinn and Logan walked in hand intertwined.

"What do you have against them Lola?" Vince asked.

"You don't have anything against them?" Lola asked shocked.

"No." Vince stated.

"Why?" Lola asked really concerned.

"Ok, you know how much of a jerk Logan is?" Lola nodded in agreement "well I understand, and I would have thought you of all people would too." Vince added.

"How is that?" Lola questioned.

"Two years ago I was a huge jerk two, but you still fell for me." Vince reminded her.

"Yeah but you changed." Lola stated.

"How do you know Logan hasn't?" Vince questioned.

"Well…um…I don't know, I don't talk to him." Lola informed.

"Than how do you know he hasn't?" Vince asked.

"I don't." Lola gave in.

"Than don't jump to conclusions." Vince requested.

"Fine." Lola replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

M&S

"I'm so glad we danced together at the prom." Stacy stated ecstatic.

"Me too." Mark said emotionless.

"Wow my first relationship." Stacy realized.

"My first since Brooke." Mark said.

The next day

Mark and Stacy were in her dorm room watching the PCA news.

"I got to go get a blitz." Stacy informed mark.

"Ok." Mark Ok'd.

"Did you do this?" Stacy asked looking in the trash can.

"What?" Mark questioned.

"Did you use this cotton swab?" Stacy asked seriously.

"Yeah I used it to clean the lint out of my belly button." Mark responded.

"These have the plastic turquoise sticks which I had to order online at specialty swabs .com, these are for crafting, admiring, or holding. Not for cleaning the muck out of your crusty belly button, now I have to go rinse it!" Stacy informed angrily.

"Baby, don't go." Mark argued.

"No, it's over Mark Delfigalo!" Stacy shouted as she walked out of the room.

"Baby!" Mark yelled following her out of the door .

"No Mark." Stacy argued.

"But I love you." Mark finished.

"I love you too but if you don't respect the cotton swabs then we are over."

"But Stacy." Mack continued to argue.

"OVER!" Stacy yelled as she ran off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**More Q&L**

The gang was sitting in the girl's dorm trying to decide what to do to pass the time. The seating arraignment is Logan on the couch Quinn in his lap, Zoey on the edge of her bed next to Chase, Lola on her bed, Michael and Vince were on the floor in front of her bed, and Lisa was on the fuzzy colorful bean bags. Then Stacy came in still really mad at Mark and sat down next to Lisa.

"What's your problem?" Logan asked her.

"I just broke up with Mark." Stacy informed.

"Wow Stacy you broke up with Mark?" Quinn asked Stacy very confused.

"Yeah he used my special swabs that I had to order online so I dumped him." Stacy informed.

"WOW!" Lola stated also quite shocked at this.

"Are these those turquoise swabs that you got so mad about?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, the same ones Lola befouled with ear muck." Stacy informed eyeing Quinn sitting on Logan's lap.

"Hey! I know what we can play!" Zoey shouted out mainly trying to get Stacy out of the room.

"What?" Lola asked.

"Spin the Bottle!" Zoey yelled making Stacy feel uncomfortable and she left.

Lola went to the closet to get a bottle.

"Lola what are you doing?" Zoey asked.

"Getting a bottle to play with." Lola informed.

"I wasn't serious." Zoey informed.

"Looks like Quinn and Logan beat me too it." Lola said totally disgusted.

"Guys!" Chase yelled.

"WHAT?" Logan broke apart from Quinn and seemed pretty mad.

"We haven't started yet." Lola informed.

"Oh." Quinn replied.

"Ok so the rules are simple, you spin the bottle and the person it lands on you have to kiss, the kiss must last 3 seconds at _**Least**_, and then the next person goes." Zoey explained.

"No guys kissing each other! Or girls!" Michael explained.

"Right." Zoey clarified

The seating is now boy girl around the table. Left to right is Quinn, Logan, Lola, Vince, Lisa, Michel, Zoey, and Chase. Quinn goes first.

She spun the bottle to see it land on Logan she happily planted a kiss on the lips that lasted 30.6 seconds.

Then it was Lola's turn it landed on Vince, she kissed him for 14.5 seconds.

Lisa was next. It landed on Michael; she kissed him for 3.4 seconds.

Zoey next. It was…you guessed it Chase. They kissed for 25 seconds.

Guys turn. Logan first. It landed on Quinn. They kissed on the lips and she was about to pull away when she felt him lick her bottom lip, she let him, she put her arms around his neck, and he put one arm around her waist so she couldn't pull away, the other was gently stroking her cheek.

It was about 3 minutes of kissing then they finally needed air so they broke apart.

"Ok, sorry guy-" Quinn stated as she noticed all there friends were gone.

"I guess they gave up on us Quinn." Logan kind of stated the obvious there.

"Well we are all alone…You thinking what I'm thinking?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"Wanna go make-out?" Logan asked her.

"Absolutely!" Quinn stated leaning in to start a make-out session Logan on the lips.

_**Logan's POV**_

The guys were at there usual lunch table, the girls were getting there lunch. Quinn got a hamburger and fruit.

"What do you guys have against me and Quinn?" Logan asked.

"Well 1) its disgusting, 2) its EWW, and 3) it's wrong. Michael told him.

"Well look at her, she is so beautiful!" Logan informed.

"Well she is cute." Chase stated just to see the look on his face.

Logan was about to punch him in the face. "I promise if you talk about her that way again, I WILL KILL YOU!" Logan put emphasis on the kill part.

"Ok, I was just trying to get under your skin man." Chase informed.

"Whatever." Logan seemed pretty annoyed.

"Oh, hey Quinn." Michael stated.

Logan sprung around to see no Quinn. "Harsh man!" Logan yelled and attacked Michael.

"Oh, Hey Quinn." Chase stated waving behind Logan.

"I'm not falling for that twice." Logan stated.

"Is that anyway to greet your girlfriend?" Quinn asked playfully.

"Oh, Hey babe." Logan sat up and kissed Quinn and the lips.

"Hey yourself." Quinn said.

"I love you." Logan told his girlfriend.

"I love you too." Quinn leaned in to whisper in Logan's ear, "Nice save."

_**Quinn's POV**_

We left the lunch table to go to our next class Chemistry, which I have with Logan. '_I can't wait for class! Me and Logan will get the problems done early and then sneak out to make-out._' She thought to herself.

"Well this is my class. Bye Zoe, Bye Lola." She said as she walked backwards into her class room. She was surprised by the strong arms of her boyfriend around her waist.

"Hey beautiful." He said in my ear then kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey to you too." I replied with a smile on my face.

"Let's get going so we can make-out later." He told me.

"Ok." I replied.

"I'm done are you?" Quinn whispered in Logan's ear.

"I've been done for a long time." Logan answered.

"You know what to do." Quinn stated.

Logan raised his hand and asked to go to the bathroom, short after Quinn did the same.

"I love you." Logan said looking Quinn right in the eyes.

"I love you too, Logan." Quinn replied.

Logan leaned into kiss Quinn and she leaned in as well, she kissed him, he kissed her passionately, his hands were tracing the curve of her back, her arms were around his neck playing with his soft curls.

After about 5 minutes of make-out time, she told Logan "We better get back or they will get suspicious."

"Yeah, I love you." He told her.

"I love you too. Now go!" she told him.

"Ok, ok." He said as he left.

She soon followed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear readers**

I have recently noticed that I have run out of ideas of unanswered questions from the show. However I will keep writing for Zoey 101, there will be a new story trailer up within 24 hours for my new story 'H2O101' as a crossover of Zoey101 and H2O Just add water. I hope you read it and enjoy. R&R my new story please. Even if you don't like H2O you need to read this! Please keep reading.


End file.
